


L'Angelo Jonhathan Livingstone

by Neve83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Italiano | Italian, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Winchester hanno concluso un lavoro lungo il litorale, sono indenni, si stanno godendo il sole, le pupe in bikini, i gelati... perchè quel demone terrorizzato sta cercando di attirare la loro attenzione?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Angelo Jonhathan Livingstone

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: Lampito  
> Traduttrice: Angeline Farewell  
> Link alla storia originale: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8325612/1/Johnathan_Livingstone_Angel  
> Note: Lampito mi ha gentilmente concesso il permesso di pescare a piene mani nell’assoluta meraviglia che è la sua produzione di fanfictions, e io, beh, ne approfitto!

Non accadeva spesso riuscissero a trovare un lavoro in una piacevole cittadina di mare, di uscirne indenni e di poter godere di un po’ di tempo libero, pensò oziosamente Dean mentre ispezionava felice il suo cono gelato per decidere da quale punto cominciare a divorare le deliziose gocce di cioccolato. Persino Sam era entrato nello spirito giusto, con un cono di gelato allo jogurt. Il tempo era bello, donnine in bikini si davano al divertimento sfrenato, il gentile mormorio delle onde invitava gioiosamente a nuotare. Al diavolo le lentiggini e via a tutta birra, pensò, dovevano trovarsi lavori come quello più spesso…

“Psssst!”

Dean si bloccò immediatamente in allerta, così come Sam al suo fianco.

“L’hai sentito anche tu?” chiese Dean.

“Sì,” rispose Sam, guardandosi intorno.

“Pssssst!”

Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Sembra il rumore di una gomma che si sta sgonfiando,” sottolineò.

“A me sembra sia tutto a posto,” Sam fece spallucce guardando le auto parcheggiate sul loro lato della strada.

“Pssssst!” di nuovo quel rumore. “Ehi! Rocky e Bullwinkle!*”

I Winchester guardarono dietro di loro. Un viso pallido e rotondo fece capolino dal vicolo, occhieggiava il cielo con trepidazione, poi una mano emerse dall’oscurità per far loro cenno di avvicinarsi.

“Psssst, che cazzo, psssst!” sibilò Crowley, agitando la mano disperatamente, “Sì, voi due! Bene così! Oh, i sensi altamente sviluppati dei Cacciatori, non finiranno mai di stupirci…”

“Cavolo, ed io che pensavo di poter avere un po’ di tempo per me,” ringhiò Dean, “Che stai facendo, Crowley?”

“Cerco di attirare la vostra attenzione, ovviamente, fesso!” scoccò Crowley senza smettere di occhieggiare sospettoso il cielo.

“Beh, adesso ce l’hai,” scoccò Dean di rimando, “Allora, cosa vuoi? È meglio che sia importante. Ho un gelato da mangiare.”

“E’ importante!” si difese animatamente Crowley, mentre Sam cercava di seguire la linea del suo sguardo. “Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto!”

“Per cosa? Io non vedo niente,” Sam sembrava confuso, “A parte qualche nuvola, la scia di un aereo sopra l’orizzonte, e forse un paio di gabbiani…”

“Dove?” strillò Crowley con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite mentre scivolava nuovamente nell’ombra.

Dean sospirò. “Ascolta,” cominciò, “O metti in tutto in chiaro, o fanculizzi a destra, e continui a fanculizzare finchè non raggiungerai il leggendario paese di Fanculizzatilandia, e quando ci arrivi, fanculizzati anche da lì.”

“Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto,” riprese Crowley, riemergendo parzialmente dalle ombre, “Ho bisogno che richiamiate il vostro angelo da compagnia!”

“Angelo da compagnia?” chiese Dean.

“Intende Cas,” tradusse Sam. “Perché vuoi che ‘richiamiamo’ Castiel?”

“Perché mi sta perseguitando!” si lamentò Crowley, con gli occhi nuovamente rivolti verso le pianure Celesti.

“Non è veramente ‘lassù’, sai,” ricordò Sam al Re degli Inferi, “Il Paradiso non è davvero…”

“Lo so!” scoccò seccato il demone, “In effetti credo che la mia conoscenza della geografia metafisica sia un po’ superiore alla vostra!”

“Cas è lo sceriffo del Paradiso, Crowley, mentre tu sei il Re degli Inferi,” ragionò Dean, “Possiamo dire sia il suo lavoro quello di perseguitarti.”

“Non così!” si lamentò Crowley.

“Beh, in che modo, esattamente, Cas ti starebbe perseguitando più di quanto dovrebbe?” chiese Sam.

 “Perché non ha senso dell’umorismo,” mugugnò Crowley, emergendo completamente dal vicolo tamponando una delle numerose macchie sul suo completo con un costoso fazzoletto di seta. “Verrebbe da pensare che, a quest’ora, dovrebbe aver almeno capito la teoria di cos’è uno scherzo, vista soprattutto la quantità di tempo che ha passato con voi due Bambini Speciali…”

“Che cosa hai fatto, Crowley?” chiese Sam con un sospiro rassegnato.

“Ha bisogno di lasciarsi andare,” spiegò Crowley, “Prende tutto troppo sul serio. Ha bisogno di stendere le ali e volar via, solo perché è divertente farlo. Insomma, guardate i gigli, come crescono: non filano, non tessono…”**

“Crowley, che _cosa_ hai fatto?” ripeté Sam, con una faccia che suggeriva fosse pronto a sfoderare un’Espressione Stronza™ se il demone non fosse arrivato al punto.

“D’accordo, d’accordo,” riprese velocemente Crowley continuando a ripulirsi, “Beh, gli ho detto quel che ho detto a voi, e lui ha risposto di essere troppo occupato, così ho deciso di aiutarlo un pochino…”

“Crowley,” ringhiò Sam.

“Ci sto arrivando! Ci arrivo! Comunque, gli ho spedito un cartiglio dicendogli che lo avevo preso ad uno stregone che aveva tentato di intrappolare un demone per un accordo, gli ho detto che non sapevo cosa fosse, che poteva essere un pericoloso artefatto occulto, un ordigno inesploso da lasciare in capaci mani esperte prima che potesse fare danno…”

“Che tipo di cartiglio?” gli chiese Dean.

“Beh, aveva una miserrima, innocua piccola maledizione,” sorrise innocentemente Crowley, “Non si poteva nemmeno chiamare maledizione. Una maledizioncina, magari, nemmeno una vera maledizione, una benedizione, anzi, davvero, perché era per il suo bene…”

“Che tipo di maledizione?” lo pressò Sam.

“Una di breve durata!” guaì Crowley. “Della durata di qualche ora al più! Solo per farlo divertire un po’! uscire e godersi il sole! Allargare le ali e volar via! E cosa c’è di più rilassante di una bella giornata al mare? Guarda, anche Pitbull Winchester sta mangiando un gelato!”

Prima che uno dei due Winchester potesse richiedere ulteriori dettagli, udirono un strillo rauco ed arrabbiato discendere dal cielo sopra di loro.

_Craaaaaaaw!_

“E’ lui!” urlò terrorizzato Crowley, “E’ lui!”

_CRAAAAAAAAAW!_

Il Re degli Inferi si diede alla fuga lungo la strada. Il suono fastidioso si avvicinava ad ondate mentre lo seguiva.

_CRAAAAAAAAWLEY!_

I Winchester guardarono Crawley scappare a gambe levate agitando le braccia, per poi squittire quando una grossa palla di guano bianco gli planò dritto sulla testa.

Dean ridacchiò e tornò al suo gelato. Non era sorpreso. Castiel era un Angelo del Signore, un Guerriero del Paradiso, che aveva combattuto le schiere infernali per salvare l’anima di Dean, aveva debellato orde di demoni con la sua spada angelica, la sua Grazia, e la sua determinazione di fare quel che credeva fosse il volere di suo Padre.

Quindi non era così inaspettato che, anche come gabbiano maledetto, quando si trattava di sgominare un demone, andava a colpo sicuro.

 

 

*Rocky e Bullwincle : <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rocky_and_Bullwinkle_Show>

**Luca 12:27 - 30 [http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Luca+12%3A27-30&version=CEI](http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Luca+12%3A27-30&version=CEI)


End file.
